


The Pillow Trove Fitness Challenge (Sexual Frustration Now Included)

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Campaign 2 [25]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fat positive, Femslash, Fluff, Sexual Frustration, chubby!jester, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Beau just needs a good fuck.  She knows it.  Everyone else knows it.  It’s obvious, right?  Unfortunately, Yasha’s early return from a Jester-encouraged spa day at the Pillow Trove interrupts Beau’s plans to take care of things herself.  And Beau’s own attraction to Yasha doesn’t make things any better.  To fight the frustration, Beau decides to show Yasha the joy of a gym session.  After all, what better way is there to get rid of a tangle of frustration than working out with a friend?  But when Jester joins in and issues a fitness challenge, Beau’s sexual frustration may prove to be more than she can handle.  It’s fluff with a side of sexual tension!Reading Time:abt 19 mins.





	The Pillow Trove Fitness Challenge (Sexual Frustration Now Included)

Jester had said it would be fun: all of them staying at the Pillow Trove for a night, enjoying the services, just bathing in the lap of luxury, before they hit the rough road again.  Beau had agreed because it did sound fun.  It was nice to treat yourself sometimes and if the Pillow Trove was a little too fancy for Beau’s tastes, she at least always appreciated a good bed.  But then Caleb and Nott had disappeared for the night into their own room and Jester had suggested a spa session and—as tempting as it was to strip down with Yasha—having her face and hands and nails cleaned and worked over by someone she didn’t know wasn’t Beau’s kind of fun.

Which is why Beau was in the room alone, hanging upside down off the bed, staring at the wall, and trying decide whether to take care of her current sexual frustration by rubbing one out or ordering up a companion from the front desk.

Which is also why she almost fell on her head when the door to the room suddenly swung open and Yasha walked inside.

“Fuck!” said Beau, held up on the bed by a partial handstand.  She quickly flipped herself over to standing.  “Uh, what are you doing back?”

That was when Beau noticed that Yasha was (if possible) a little more pale than usual.

“They were trying to put cucumber on my eyes and wrap my feet in seaweed,” said Yasha, “That’s—that’s not what those things are for.”

Beau gave it a moment’s thought and then chuckled, sitting back down on the bed.  “Shit.  I thought something was wrong for a minute.”  She patted the bed next to her, giving Yasha an inviting sway of her head.  “Yeah, spas are weird.”

Yasha sat down next to Beau and the bed sank a full half-foot.  “I enjoy cleanliness.  I think it is an important part of, um, self-care. But that was too much.”

Beau thought a moment and then said, “Oh shit, what about Caduceus?  How’s he handling it?”

Yasha shrugged.  “He seemed to think it was a perfectly normal use of vegetables.  He also enjoyed the mud mixture.  I found that repellent, as well.”

Beau found herself smirking, so she hid it behind the hotel’s menu of services.  “Uh, maybe there’s something else we can do.”  Her eyes scanned the list.  “There’s food and food . . . and food, so, uh, if we want something to eat we are set—”

“I was quite filled by our dinner.”

“—Or there’s something called a shopping concierge, which I admit I don’t have a clue about, or city tours.  We could hire a scribe for . . . something.”  Beau’s eyes hovered around the next option.  “Um . . . we could . . . get a private companion to . . . share.”  Beau was fairly certain she had been smooth as fuck just the day before.

Yasha went bright pink.  “Uh, I will, uh, that is.”  She swallowed.  “Beauregard, I will let you know first when I am interested in that.”

“Shit, sorry.  Look, I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable, it’s just that my mind’s been on sex a lot recently—that is, I know I tend to think about sex a lot because it’s fucking great, I just—”

The pink of Yasha’s skin grew steadily brighter as Beau rambled on and she finally blurted out “What else is there to do?”

“Oh, yeah.  Yeah.”  Beau looked over the sheet and then almost exploded off the bed.  “Holy shit!  Yasha!  They have a gym!  I mean, they call it a ‘physical health facility,’ but that’s got to be the same thing, right?”

Yasha gave her a blank look (but the pink was fading away).  “What is a gym?”

Beau waved the sheet as she paced the room. “Oh, it’s just a place to work out.  You know, exercise.”  Yasha’s gaze stayed blank.  “Physical activity?”  Beau stopped dead in the middle of the room.  “It’s a place where you lift heavy things and run around to keep your body in good shape.”

Yasha seemed to mull that over for a moment.  “They have a room in the hotel for that?”

Beau shrugged.  “Or rooms.  Come on!”

Ten minutes later, after wandering aimlessly through the many halls of the Pillow Trove and then stopping at the main desk for directions, Beau and Yasha stepped into the “physical activity facility.”

It was as awe inspiring as Beau had hoped it to be.  It was fairly large, with big vaulted windows looking out over a pool of water, and the whole thing was lined with thick mats made of some kind of woven fiber.  Some of the space was completely clear (Beau wondered if there were morning calisthenics for aging and overweight businessmen), while other parts were filled with metal frameworks of different heights or ropes hanging from the ceiling.  There was even a large selection of free weights in a series of racks in front of a wall length mirror.

It was also completely empty.  Apparently, rich people didn’t do their exercise at night.

Beau walked over to one of the frames and patted it, turning to Yasha who was looking around the room in bewilderment.  “Bet you could do some sweet ass pull ups on this.”

Yasha walked over and Beau bit her lip.  The sheer power in Yasha’s body—the thick thighs, the broad shoulders, the massive arms.  Fuck.

Yasha looked up at the bar.  “What’s, uh, a pull up?”

“Didn’t you ever do exercises—workout?  I mean, you are jacked as fuck.”

Yasha looked down at her body.  “I got this from working in my village, fighting off animals, intruders.  I—I don’t know what you’re supposed to do in a room like this.”

“Well, uh—"  Beau looked up at the bar and jumped, grabbing it and pulling herself up effortlessly into a full body flip.  She landed in front of Yasha.  “It’s kind of just for fun.  Like, how many pull ups can you do?”  Beau leaped up again and did a pull up and then hung from the bar in front of Yasha.  “I think I can do ten.  Give it a try.”

Yasha stepped to the side and reached up.  It wasn’t even a stretch, she just grabbed the bar.  “I assume I am meant to use only my arms, nothing else?”

Beau did another pull up with a hearty grunt and let herself land again.  “Yeah.  See how I keep my whole body straight and all the movement is in my arms?”  She pulled herself up again.  It was a bit more of a strain.

“Alright.”  Yasha nodded and pulled up and down in one smooth motion.  “Like that?”

Beau hung beside her, her eyes glued to the pumping of Yasha’s arm muscles.  “Uh, yeah.”  She hadn’t thought this whole gym plan through.  She could already feel her mind drifting to other activities.

Beau coughed and pulled herself up again.  “Three,” she grunted as she reached the top.  When she was hanging again, she said, “See how many you can do.”

“Okay.”  There wasn’t a ton of enthusiasm in Yasha’s voice, but, then again, there never was.

Yasha’s body exploded into motion, a great pumping, pulsing motion, that drove her up and down, her body perfectly position, never faltering.  By the time Beau got to “five,” Yasha was already there.  By the time Beau got to “eight,” Yasha was at ten.  When Beau hit “ten,” Yasha was at fifteen and Beau dropped to the ground.

She backed up a bit and rested her hands on her thighs, taking in a deep breath.  She probably could have done that without losing her breath, but she’d wanted to keep up with Yasha.  And there was Yasha grinding out “eighteen” between gritted teeth, her arms muscles pumping at full speed.

Fuck, she was gorgeous.

And she had to be racing too, right?  She was just pounding into that bar at full speed, as she grunted out “twenty-two.”  Yasha was slowing down a little, but she could really keep up a rhythm.  There was a nice glistening sheen starting to appear on her skin too.  Beau couldn’t help wondering how Yasha would feel to touch right now, so slippery and hot.  And there was this one bead of sweat that had dripped down from under Yasha’s top.  It was trailing across her abs, around her navel.  It had just hit that nice cut “v” and was slipping downward.  Beau couldn’t keep her eyes from watching it slowly work its way down until—

Right in Beau’s ear: “Is Yasha getting you all wet?”

It was Jester’s attempt at a whisper, which, as usual, was a normal speaking voice.  Beau whipped around.  “God damn it, Jester!”

“Hello, Yasha!”  Jester waved enthusiastically as Yasha kept up her reps.  “You are super strong!”

Yasha strained through the lift and gave Jester a little nod of acknowledgement.

Jester patted Beau on the shoulder.  “And you are super obvious.”

Beau groaned.  “Fuck, Jester.  I’ve got needs and I can’t help that she looks custom built to meet all of them.”

Jester shook her finger at Beau.  “But she is also not interested.”

“Yet,” said Beau.

“Not the point,” said Jester in a singsong tone.  She walked over to where Yasha was grunting out “twenty-seven.”  She set down the haversack, which had been slung over her shoulder.  “I wonder how many a little chunkster like me could do?”

“Come on, Jester,” said Beau, “You’re not fat, you’re beautiful.”

Beau almost wished that she was being patronizing, but, really, she was just surrounded by incredibly attractive women at the moment.  Where Yasha was hard, Jester was soft, all wide exaggerated curves: tits, thighs, ass, belly.  Jester was one of those girls who put on a tight dress and you wondered how everything would stay contained.  But it did, leaving nothing to the imagination.  And Beau had plenty of imagination on top of that.  What Jester’s thighs might feel like around her head.  What it would be like to be buried in Jester’s tits.  The soft crush of Jester’s belly and hips and back as Beau squeezed her tight.  Beau squirmed as the wetness between her legs becomes unbearable.

Jester shook her head and her finger at Beau.  “No, Beau, I am fat _and_ beautiful!  My mama always said that I shouldn’t have to worry about the things she did.  Keeping a perfect waist—” She sucked in her belly and scrunched in her sides with her hands.

“—a gravity defying bosom—” She gave her breasts a squeeze.

“—or the tightest ass on the Menagerie Coast!”  She emphasized her point with a quick slap on her butt.  “Although I still have a nice jiggle!”  Jester fixed Beau with a knowing grin and wiggled for her.  Beau didn’t let out a groan, but just sucked in a deep cleansing breath.

“Mama let me watch her health regime every morning.  It was dumb.  Mama always said it was much better for me to be able to punch some man’s lights out than to have the right shape.”

And Jester jumped for the bar (the empty space where Beau had been a minute before) and started pulling herself up.  Her arms strained against her weight and her legs wiggled a bit beneath her, but after a moment she rose steadily until her chin was above the bar.   “One!”  And she started a controlled descent.

As Yasha and Jester worked their bodies in front of her, Beau’s brain tried to keep itself from going into meltdown.  This mostly consisted of her quietly repeating the word “fuck” over and over again under her breath.  If they could do all this, think what they could do to her.

Finally, Yasha dropped to the floor (having hit thirty-six pull-ups) and Jester soon followed with a “Ten!”  They were both breathing heavily.

Jester smiled at Beau between breaths.  “That wasn’t too bad, right?”

Beau let out a puff of air.  “No, that was pretty fucking impressive.  Damn girl.”

Yasha wiped her brow.  “It seems like a massive waste of time.  Why would anyone do this?”

Beau shrugged.  “Its for people who aren’t out in the wilderness, I guess.  I mean, I got some of this from roaming the vineyard as a kid, but most of it I got running with the gangs.  You know, doing real shit.   But it can be good for burning off tension.”

Yasha didn’t seem convinced.

“Ooo!”  It was almost a squeak.  Jester jumped up and down.  “I have an idea!  We should have a fitness challenge!”

“What the fuck is a fitness challenge?” asked Beau.  Jester’s ideas were usually fun, but also unconventional and trouble.  So, really fun, if Beau was being honest.

“Um—”  Jester looked around the room.  When she caught an image of herself in the mirror she smiled, posed, and continued. “We each challenge the others to do some specific physical thing and then the others try to do it!”

Beau cocked her head.  “So it’s a dare.”

“Yeah!”  Jester seemed elated at the word.  “We will each pick something to do and then if we all do it, we will pick something new.  And, um, whoever can do the most things, wins!”  She clapped her hands.

“Yeah, alright,” said Beau.

She looked over at Yasha who shrugged.

“Okay,” said Jester, her mind clearly mulling over the challenge, “Yasha, you do something that you think the two of us can’t do.”

“Uh, okay.”

Yasha searched around the room, her eyes going over each piece of equipment.  Finally, she walked over to the line of free weights.  Yasha ground her heels into the floor, finding a wide stance, gripped hold of one rack full of weights, and started lifting.  She roared, as the whole rack began to shift, until she was holding it, shaking, a foot above the ground.  Then she dropped it with a clatter, weights spilling every which way.

She turned back to Jester and Beau.

“Shit,” said Beau, “Well, I can’t do that.”  She turned to Jester.  “Can you?”

“Maybe?”  Jester seemed far from certain, but she started towards the rack of weights that was now sitting on the ground slightly askew.  She picked up a weight and went to slot it back into place, but the whole line was jumbled up.  “Does it need to be exactly the same?” she asked.

Yasha shrugged again and Beau said, “I don’t fucking care.  If five or ten pounds make a difference, I’m willing to say you did it.”

Jester rubbed her hands together, puffed out her cheeks, and gripped the rack.

At first, it didn’t seem like the rack of weights was moving at all, but after thirty seconds, Beau realized that it was hovering an inch of the ground.

There was a sharp clang as it dropped.

Jester spun around.  Her face was glowing almost purple.  “Did I do it?  I think I did it!”

Beau and Yasha exchanged looks and nodded.

“Yeah, Jester,” said Beau, “That counts.”

Jester gave a little jump.  “Yay!”

Then Beau realized it was her turn.  “Fuck, I can’t do that.”  She pointed at the rack.  “That’s crazy heavy!”

“Oh, come on, Beau,” said Jester, with a pout, “At least try!”

“Alright, alright,” grumbled Beau, making her way towards the rack, “But if I pull my back out or get a hernia, you two are fucking waiting on me hand and foot.”  She had to admit she liked this.  Her competitiveness was pushing out the horniness.

Beau gripped the rack, found a good footing, and pulled.  And pulled.  And pulled.

And pulled.

Finally, she let go, turning to the other two.  “See?  Does that mean I lose?”

“No, silly,” said Jester, “Only if we can do your challenge.”  She screwed her face up into a mock serious scowl.  “So you better make it a tough one.”

Beau scanned the room.  Pretty much anything she could think of depended on strength and both Yasha and Jester could crush her in that.  Maybe speed?  There really wasn’t enough room for a race.  Finally, after a minute of pondering, a wicked smirk spread across Beau’s face.

“Okay.” Beau nodded along to her own thoughts.  “Yeah.”  She fixed Jester with a wicked grin.  “Pay attention to this one.”

Beau positioned herself in the middle of a mat and slowly, imperceptibly at first, began to lean back.  She leaned and leaned and leaned until her back was arched and her head hung upside down.  She looked ready to tumble backwards.  But then she grasped her thighs and continued bending, walking her hands down her legs until they touched the floor.

She was bent entirely in half—backwards, hands planted firmly behind her feet.

Then she walked her hands out into an arch and laid down on the floor.

She glanced over at Jester and Yasha.  Jester had her hands over her mouth and was vibrating excitedly.  Yasha had turned a pleasing rose color.

Which, unfortunately, just reignited those _other_ thoughts in Beau’s mind.  With a quick push back onto her arms, she catapulted onto her feet.

“How’s that?” she asked.

“Um—” Jester was worrying her thumb.  “I think I have to try.”  She laughed.  “Can I try and do it against a wall?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess so,” said Beau.

Jester stood by the wall, facing away, and began to lean back.  She got about as far as touching her hands to the wall before she wobbled and fell on her ass.  She grinned up at Yasha and Beau.  “Well, I tried!  Your turn Yasha!”

As Jester, stood up, Yasha walked over.  In one smooth movement, she bent back and firmly planted her hands against the wall.  Slowly, carefully, she walked them down until her back began to shake, then she moved her feet out a little.  Then her hands down.  Then her feet out.  Until, finally, her hands reached the ground.  Her body formed an enormous arch.

Then she collapsed.

From the ground, she smiled a tiny smile of triumph.  “Does that count?”

“Fuck yeah,” said Beau, laughing, “I didn’t really think either of you would be able to do that.

Yasha dusted her of her hands as she rose.  “I didn’t think I’d be able to.  It, uh, was still nothing compared to what you did.”

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t even come close to your lifting, so . . . damn.”  Beau shook her head in disbelief and then turned to Jester.  “Okay, it’s your turn.  What have you got for us?”

“Well—” It was one of those drawn out introductions that Jester always did before she said something a little bit suspect.  “—I do have an idea, but . . . I need to go to the kitchen to get something first.”

“Uh, what?”  Beau was honestly thrown.

“No!  It’ll be great.  Just wait!”  Jester gave a little skip and ran out of the room.

Beau turned to Yasha.  “I can’t even imagine what kind of shit she’s going to show up with.”

Yasha crossed her arms.  “I have to admit to being, uh, intrigued.  Jester always does very interesting things.  I find her fun.”

“Oh, yeah,” said Beau, “Jester’s great.  She’s always down for a good time.”

Yasha didn’t say anything, so the two of them just stood, watching the door.

A little while later, Jester came back down the hall.  In her arms (and bosom, where they were balanced) were three large watermelons.  She walked in and dumped them on the ground.

“Uh, I like watermelon as much as the next person,” said Beau, “But what does this have to do with, well, physical abilities?”

Jester flashed her a wide grin and sat down next to the pile.  “Just watch, silly.”

It was only when Jester picked up the watermelon and placed it squarely between her thighs that Beau realized what she was going to do.

“No fucking way.”

“What?” asked Yasha.

“She’s going to smash a watermelon with just her thighs.  That takes, like, sheer power.”

After adjusting the watermelon for a third time, Jester clamped her thighs together, the watermelon almost disappearing between them.  Beau could see the muscles tense under the fat, drawing the thighs together.  Jester screwed up her face and in not too long she was turning purple in her cheeks.  Not too much later, her thighs starting to shake, her ample bosom also glowing a bright purple.  Jester grunted, locked her legs together at the ankles, and renewed her effort.  She had turned almost on her side now, her thighs a vise squeezing tighter and tighter.  Jester’s hands clenched into fists.  She grit her teeth.  She gave one powerful groan and—

There was a dull crack and a pop, like a balloon exploding in an ice cube.

Jester relaxed her thighs and the watermelon dropped to the ground, three solid chunks, bright pink dripping from inside.  She jumped up, pumping the air, her whole body still flush from the effort.

To the side, Beau and Yasha stared.  Beau was a ruddy brown, her whole face almost as flush as Jester’s.

“Fuck,” Beau said, drawing the word out to a snapping close.

Yasha just looked curiously at the whole scene.  She nodded.  “I think I can do that.”

There was a weird guttural moan from Beau and then a thud.

Yasha glanced over.

Beau had fainted dead away.

Jester ran over, her face wide eyed.  She regarded the unconscious Beau, spreadeagled and sweaty on the floor, and then looked at Yasha.

“Yasha,” she said, “What did you do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's the deal. This was a lot of fun and I maaaaaay really like the idea of Beau/Yasha/Jester. So let me know in the comments if you want to see more of this. If I get enough interest, I may turn this into a fluffy OT3 ongoing ;)
> 
> I am also [bboiseux on tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/). If you want to talk or share on tumblr, [the post for this fic is here.](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/post/178024181440/the-pillow-trove-fitness-challenge-sexual)
> 
>  **Introduction**  
>  This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism - focus on descriptions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> **Author Responses**  
> 
> 
>   * This author replies to comments.
>   * **Note:** If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with _whisper_. I will still appreciate the comment, but not respond. :)
> 



End file.
